criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The World Forged in Fire
The World Forged in Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fourth case of the game. It is the fiftieth case of Berrini and the second case in The Far Banks. Plot After Penelope Hunter informed the team of her brother’s call and his following agonizing scream, they tracked his phone to a volcano where the player and Astrid found Penelope’s brother and adventurer Austin Hunter, half-plunged alive into a lava stream. The player and Astrid then sadly informed Penelope of her brother's death, which caused the young cop to burst into tears. They then investigated a local chalet where they found clues to suspect local hermit Ian Pierce, as well the chalet's owner Victoria Bernand before they heard someone breaking a window in the chalet's living room. In the chalet's living room, they found a broken window and a chair lying next to it. This led Edward to find out that Penelope was the one who broke the window. Penelope then explained that she broke the window because she was angry at her brother for leaving her alone in the world. They then found clues to suspect truck driver Griffin Hart and Kendra's older brother, carpenter William Addison before they learned that Griffin had gotten into an argument with Penelope. Griffin then screamed at Penelope about how he blamed her for his boyfriend's death, which led the detectives to interrogate Griffin about his relationship with Austin. They soon found enough evidence to arrest Victoria for the murder. Victoria denied all the evidence before she cracked and then admitted to killing Austin. Victoria explained how Austin had ruined her life before and she wanted to stop him from doing it again. She explained how the victim had knocked over a candle and lit her chalet on fire, which Austin claimed was an accident. After years of rebuilding and working in another job to pay off her bills, she finally reopened her chalet a year ago. Soon, Austin had came to stay in the chalet, which frightened Victoria. After she noticed the victim had matches, she was convinced that he was going to do it again to ruin her life for good. Victoria then decided to burn Austin in the lava as payback by luring him there before knocking him out and burning Austin. Victoria was given 30 years in prison by Judge Marrakchi, which led a saddened Penelope to flee the station. After the trial, Luke and the player went to find out more about the missing plane crash. They then decided to go ask Griffin Hart, who had formerly worked as a pilot, if he knew anything about disappearances concerning plane flights. He then pointed them to the chalet where there was old news articles on the district. They went to the chalet where they found an old news clipping board that they found one about a yeti among the others. The article told of a yeti that was responsible for a plane crash some twelve years previously that claimed the lives of twenty five people as they could not recover the bodies. They then found out that on the flight, Kendra’s parents had died there. This led them to talk to Victoria who explained how Kendra’s parents had died, leaving William to take care of his younger sister. She then told them that she had left an album of them in the chalet. They then decided to get her the album as a gift by investigating the chalet living room and soon finding it. After Jordan Charleston made work of restoring the photos, they then gifted the album to Kendra, who thanked them. Meanwhile, Astrid and the player went after Penelope to find her sitting at the volcano where her brother died. They then told Penelope that her brother would want her to keep going and continue fighting as a law enforcer. They then sent Penelope home to change for the Christmas party before Astrid suggested that they make a gift for Penelope. Kendra then suggested they ask her brother, William, to do a carving gift for Penelope. After they retrieved William’s carving tool set, William went to carve a nice wooden frame that they went to put a photo of Austin and Penelope inside and decorate with pine needles. They then attended the Christmas party where the rest of the team and Penelope were before gifting Penelope her gift. Penelope then tearfully thanked the team for the gift and hugged them. After the party, Nikolai told them that an avalanche had happened, causing a flood in a nearby valley mansion. This prompted Astrid and the player to go and assist the survivors of the flood. Summary Victim *'Austin Hunter' (found half-submerged into lava) Murder Weapon *'Lava' Killer *'Victoria Bernand' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect goes skiing Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect goes skiing Appearance *The suspect has a burn Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect goes skiing Appearance *The suspect has a burn Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup *The suspect enjoys puzzles *The suspect goes skiing Appearance *The suspect has a burn Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer goes skiing. *The killer enjoys puzzles. *The killer has a burn. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Far Banks Volcano. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet, Pile of Rocks; New Suspect: Penelope Hunter) *Inform Penelope of her brother's death. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Key) *Examine Key. (Result: Chalet Key; New Crime Scene: Warm Chalet) *Investigate Warm Chalet. (Clues: Lost and Found, Reception Box) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Sewn Scarf; New Suspect: Ian Pierce) *Ask Ian Pierce about if he saw the victim. *Examine Reception Box. (Result: Reception Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Victoria Bernand) *Ask Miss Bernand about the victim checking in the chalet. *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Bloodstained Tag) *Analyze Bloodstained Tag. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes skiing) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Lava; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Broken Wood, Photo, Keys) *Examine Keys. (Result: GRIFFIN H; New Suspect: Griffin Hart) *Ask Griffin Hart if he knew the victim. (Attributes: Griffin eats pumpkin soup, Victoria eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: William Addison Identified; New Suspect: William Addison) *Ask Mr Addison about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: William goes skiing and eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Broken Chair) *Analyze Broken Chair. (12:00:00) *Confront Penelope about the smashed chair. (Attribute: Penelope eats pumpkin soup and goes skiing; New Crime Scene: Reception Desk) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Trash Can, Stained Scarf) *Examine Stained Scarf. (Result: Grey Dust) *Examine Grey Dust. (Result: Cigarette Ash) *Ask Ian about tearing the victim's scarf. (Attribute: Ian eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Paper) *Analyze Bloodstained Paper. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer enjoys puzzles, Penelope enjoys puzzles) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Griffin about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Griffin enjoys puzzles and goes skiing; New Crime Scene: Bear Rug) *Investigate Bear Rug. (Clues: Defaced Poster, Broken Pieces) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Brown Chips) *Examine Brown Chips. (Result: Wood Shavings) *Confront William Addison about the defaced poster. (Attribute: William enjoys puzzles) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Trophy) *Analyze Trophy. (09:00:00) *Confront Victoria about breaking the trophy. (Attributes: Victoria eats pumpkin soup, enjoys puzzles and goes skiing, Ian enjoys puzzles) *Investigate Lava Stream. (Clues: Bloodstained Stick, Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Bloodstained Stick. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Peak of All Mysteries (2/6). (No stars) The Peak of All Mysteries (2/6) *Talk to Griffin Hart about the first plane crash. *Investigate Warm Chalet. (Clue: News Clipping Bulletin) *Examine News Clipping Bulletin. (Result: Plane Crash Article Found) *Analyze Plane Crash Article. (06:00:00) *Ask Victoria if she knew about how the plane crash affected the Addison family. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Locked Photo Album) *Examine Locked Photo Album. (Result: Ruined Album) *Analyze Ruined Album. (06:00:00) *Give the photo album to Kendra. (Reward: Christmas Scarf) *Investigate Far Banks Volcano. (Clue: Penelope Hunter) *Talk to Penelope and convince her to come back to the station. *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clue: Lost and Found) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Wood Carving Set) *Return the wood carving set to William. *Go to the Christmas party with Penelope Hunter. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:The Far Banks